Always follow his hunch
by Godmothersoph
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes that i could do, i'm a french girl and i just wanted to try and overcome my timidity in a way.


Always follow his hunch

It's about midnight. Erin is alone in the building. Even Hank Voight is left. It was weird because usually he is the last one to leave the office. Today was a normal day, just a robbery case that they solved quickly so everyone had done paperwork today in majority. Erin is at her office, ending some paperwork to get ahead. Especially that they just finish a tough case, very intense. It was involving children and those are the worst for all the unit. Whereas Erin was writing her report, she thought about that case and she told herself like she did every time when they had a case like that, that she hated when it involved children and when we can't solve them because there is not enough evidence to catch the guy who did this. Erin put an end to her report and takes a look to her watch. It was after midnight.

POV Erin

-1.05a.m, God it's very late. Jay must be worried about me I totally forget to text him, again, i'll better go home fast.

It is really cold outside, in December it's pretty normal but i always forgets to take a scarf even if this morning jay told me to cover herself!

-Wouah it's really cold the next time, i'll better listen him.

Furthermore, this morning like always Jay and Erin took erin's car but Jay was left earlier than Erin so he took the car that's why Erin must go back home by feet.

That would allow me to clear my mind but i would not imagined that i will left work that late. Fortunately I had luck because we don't live far from work. We never know what could happen to us with all those weird people wandering outside. Five minutes after i left, i felt as if i was followed. I notices that it is a weird feeling because usually it was me who followed people not the opposite. I started feeling a little tense; I took up my phone and i immediately received a text from Jay.

-Hey, where are you? I start worrying about you?

I lets a sigh of relief and answered:

-Don't worry, i'm on my way; you know that it takes more time by feet.

\- Yeah, waiting you on the couch with beers, love you

-Love you too.

I started walking faster and i knew that I was followed because the man started walking faster too. I turned on the corner of a street and ended up in a dead end.

-"Dam I'm trapped!" I put her hand instinctively on my hip, ready to take my gun out. I decided to face him. Plus i am not afraid because i have my gun in my holster, i could defend myself if he tried to hurt me.

Actually that is him who must be afraid. I turned around and the last think I could remembered was the streetlight blinking at the entrance of the dead end.

When I woke up, I was standing in a warehouse, at least that's what I think… I have a big headache and I am in a chair in the middle of a room. I can't raise my hands because they're bounded with a rope which really hurt me by the way. And I was certainly bleeding out because I felt something falling in my cheek and that is not tears. I'm sure of that I will never cry above all when i'm weak, like now.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps; I tried to guess who was coming but my sight isn't really well. The room is too black and I am really freezy so I am all contracted, even my eyes have some difficulties to stay open. When he came closer I immediately recognized him. And that was not a good thing. His name is Ary Thristep, he was Jammy's best friend. I take a deep breath, I don't even noticed I hold it.

Flashback:

One month ago, it was a normal day, all the team did paperwork because there wasn't any case. Around 10:00 am, Voight received a call from captain Crowley

\- Voight DCFS found two bodies, I want you and the team on that one.

\- Nice to speak to you too Crowley, we got that, we're on our way.

Immediately after that, they were on the crime scene of a double homicide of two young girls. It was in a basement of a house, the room was closed, no window, just one door. That was awful, we could see blood stain everywhere and there was the smell, like a rot smell. The taller one was above the smallest girls, she may have protected them but without any luck.

POV erin

I can remember the face of the girls sometimes. They had frightened faces like in a horror movie. That broke my heart. And Jay must find that because he brings closer to me and murmurs me:

\- Don't put this on you babe. Take the distance between all that.

-I know thank you.

The problem was that there wasn't a murder weapon on the crime scene, and we weren't able to find one. It seemed that the blood stain just appeared here, with no reason. There wasn't any perforation on the bodies or any exit. We could only see that the girls had been strangled but it wasn't with bare hands, Adam who was examine the two bodies says:

-We could said that it have been done with a sort of iron bar. But we need the autopsy to prove that.

There was a rot smell in the room. The coroner who just arrived said that it was maybe due to the fact that the bodies were here for 2 days at least.

Twenty-five minutes later the officer started to pack all the evidence that they found, piece of tissue, blood stain, all that kind of stuff was useful in that kind of case. There wasn't much but everything we could find may help us to solve the case. Hank gave us orders and left with Kim and Olinsky at the district headquarters meanwhile me and Jay were going to interrogate witnesses but in vain. No one had heard or seen anything. It was like no one lived in there one witness said. We had nothing left to do so we headed to the district in a big heavy silence in the car.

When we finally arrived, Hank said to us

\- Listen, nobody left until we caught the guy who made that! Copy that?.

We all nodded. We didn't want any others victim after all.

We spent all the night searching for information about the victims, stick them on the white board and ask to our Confidential Informants if they had any information that could help us. But none of them had something interesting to say. It was about midnight ,when Voight left his desk and said that he had something from a Private Investigators who owed him one. We looked at each other, confused until Voight started explaining the connection between his PI and Jammy.

\- My PI is one of our victim's brothers: Sarah. That was why he gave the address of Jammy so easily.

Hank put the photo of Grang on the board and we went to gear up. We took our guns and Jay helped me with my bulletproof vest like he always does. He even took his M-4. Just before we left the office I received a phone call from the coroner:

\- Erin Lindsay?

\- Yeah it's me. What d..

She cut me before I was able to finish my sentence. Jay looked at me and I made a weird face of incomprehension but she resumed:

\- Sorry for disturbing you, you must be very busy and I would have called your coworker but I should be fast.

\- Don't worry, tell me, you've got something?

\- Yes, hum, I find out that the victims had actually been strangled but it isn't the cause of death. They died from hunger and dehydration.

\- Thank you, that helps really.

I hung up the phone and gave the information to the team and we left in our unmarked car. In fifteen minutes, we arrived in a pleasant neighborhood. We went out of the car, me and Jay positioned ourselves behind the house to enter by the back door while Kim and Adam were with Voight ahead of. He didn't even knock on the door, Adam was able to play with his battering ram. At the time when the battering ram hit the front door when entered and shout:

\- CHICAGO PD! DON'T MOVE! But nothing happened and then me and Halstead heard gunshots. We immediately ran through the house. The gunshots came from upstairs, all we found was Jammy under the feet of Voight and a girl attached to a pipe on the corner. She was terrified and she seemed to only be 17 years old. I ran toward her and I took her in my arm, between cries I was able to ask her her name. She was called Louise Thorspide.

-Hey Louise, don't worry, I got you, no one gonna hurt you anymore. This is Jay, he's my partner and we're gonna take you to the hospital. Okay?

She nods me with her eyes full of tears. That's always broke my heart. Hank yelled to put the handcuff but nobody reacted. Anyway me and Jay couldn't, we were a bit busy and the other were shocked I guess. He put them itself and an officer who arrived during the break, took him and brought him in the car. In 20 minutes everyone had left and we were all returned to the office except me and Jay who were at the hospital with Louise, our victim. We then managed to return to the office 1hour later on time before her parents were arrived. Kim told us that of course it was Hank who interrogated Jammy. That might be 30 minutes that they were in there and Grang just admitted that he was with the two poor girls but he didn't admit that it was him who let them die. But Hank knew how to push him to confession. After 1 hour, Grang confessed but I had an hunch that it wasn't him anymore, I have talked about that to my partner but he told me that it didn't matter but I decided to see his best friend; I had seen his name in the file. I was pretty sure that he could bring me some new information. His name was Ari Thristep, he lived near Jammy's house. But unfortunately and oddly he just confirmed that it was Jammy who killed this girls. After that, I was sure that it wasn't Jammy. I had seen in Ari's eye that it was him who had killed these girls.

End of the Flashback

At this moment I am pretty sure that I won't able to get out of it without help. I know exactly his operational mode; I tell myself: " I am down." when I figure that nobody know that i'm here. I'm alone in that. I try my best to put me out of that rope but Ari puts a knife under my throat. All I can say is

\- You're cook! My partner will come and put a bullet in your head!

\- I'll not be sure like that if I was you. We're alone and no one can hear you. Tears began to appear in my eyes but I don't want them to fall, I hold them as far as I could. Ari begins to move to face me. He stops in front of me and he touches my face but I spit in his face and he slapped me but I don't care.

Suddenly I hear a sound outside the building and I'm not the only because Ari hastens to look through a hole in the door.

\- How did they know? What have you done? He was hysteric.

\- I know that they will find us, I told you. He takes a piece of tissue and put it in my mouth and he takes his gun which was on the ground next to me. I thought:

\- Damnit, you should see it Erin! Why don't have notice it before.

Someone from outside yells to let me get out of here. I immediately recognize my partner's voice. I feel a sight of relief, i know that my team will go to rescue me; But i don't know how they known that i was here. It might be Jay who has been to worry about me and asked Mouse to track my phone. Ari takes me by the arm and brings me in front of the door. He opens the door and uses me as human shield. I am terrified but relived at the same time. I'm seeing Jay and his wonderful grin and the rest of the team standing behind the car, waiting for a shooting window. Ari has his gun on my shoulder and he tell me to not move or i'll die. Jay nodding me like to reassure me, he know how to do that. Ari began to go back in the building so i am convinced to do the same. That's at this moment when Kim makes me a wink. You knew the wink which means that it's the time to do it. I immediately understand and i react like i learned with Voight when i was for the first time in a real family. I took the cartridge clip, bent myself down and give a nudge in Ari's ratings. He collapses and i run in Jay's arms meanwhile Hank handcuffs him quickly.

Jay takes me in his strong arm and mumbles to me " I got you Er, I swear to you, I never will let you alone again, you hear me? Never..."

I turn to face him and respond: I know you will.

He bend down and give me one of this kiss which proves everything.


End file.
